non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
|affiliation = |relations = |status = Active |body = Humanoid |height = |length = |weight = |sentience = Sentient |sapience = Sapient |universe = Castlevania |creator = T. Fujimoto and I. Urata |designer = [[Wikipedia:Ayami Kojima|小島 文美 - Kojima Ayami]] |actor = [[Wikipedia:Ryōtarō Okiayu|置鮎 龍太郎 - Okiayu Ryōtarō]] ( ) [[Wikipedia:Mamoru Miyano|宮野 真守 - Miyano Mamoru]] ( ) }} Alucard is the dhampir son of Dracula in the Castlevania series. As the offspring of an unnatural bond between Dracula and a human woman named Lisa, Adrian had special powers, preordained to be stronger than any human but not potentially as strong as his father. After Lisa was killed, mistaken for a witch, Adrian grew up under the influence of his father, whence he was taught in the dark arts and molded into a warrior who would one day fight for the side of evil. Adrian's existence did not come without quirks, as the gentle, human side of his mother always seemed to cloud his "better judgment", as Dracula would have put it. Adrian was by his mother's side at her death, and even though he was enraged, she insisted that he shouldn't take that anger out on the humans as their lives are already full of hardship. With those thoughts forever implanted in his mind, he always wondered at his father's intentions. After standing by for as long as he could, he broke away from his Dracula's army and disappeared, and understanding that his father would let his wrath on the people, Adrian would turn his efforts towards destroying his army, hopefully encouraging him to reconsider. Furthermore, he chose to go under the name "Alucard" — his father's branded name in reverse — to represent that he stood for beliefs opposite to those of his father. Alucard is an adept swordsman, typically wielding one-handed swords and using dark magic. As a shapeshifter, he can change into a bat, a wolf, or even mist. Concept and appearance Alucard first debuted in Castlevania III for the Nintendo Entertainment System, where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata. Alucard's subsequent appearances would largely be designed by Ayami Kojima, who managed the character designs for Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow, among others. Kojima depicted Alucard with bishounen-style art. Alucard is a man physically in his late teens with long white blond hair, and is most recurring garb is the one from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, which is 18th century style clothing. He wears a black colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four square brooches that run down vertically and a belt, a large white cravat around his neck, and a long overcoat with a decorative pattern over the jacket. Over his other garments, he wears a cape that resembles that of real world actor Bela Lugosi (when he was portraying Count Dracula). Alucard bears a particular sword, which is a family heirloom from his mother. In his debut appearance in Castlevania III, Alucard's appearance greatly differs from his posterior incarnations, as his only visible piece of clothing is a cape. His look also resembles more of a vampire's, with fangs, pointy ears, and long fingernails visible. Personality Alucard, at first glance, looks like a cool individual of few words and strong determination, however, he also endures great suffering because of his blood curse, a curse to roam the world forever fighting and having to endure the death of his friends and colleagues. He is pessimistic, always having a plan for everything, leaving almost nothing to chance. Alucard always seems to stay away from the people around him, given his vampiric condition, completely exiling himself from the world under an eternal sleep, from which he did not awake until Symphony of the Night. It also seems that he forges camaraderie quickly in precarious situations, as seen in helping Sonia Belmont, and also the assistance provided as a minor character in Dracula's Curse. In Symphony of the Night, Alucard feels completely responsible for dealing with Dracula, whatever the consequences, being indifferent about Richter being under evil control, even bidding a cold goodbye to him and Maria at the end of the game. When the succubus posed as his mother Lisa, Alucard's emotions flared, and he does not withhold his feelings to fight once more against his father, who at the end of the battle quotes some sentences spoken by his mother. Abilities Although he can hold his own physically, Alucard is specially skilled and dangerous in dark magic, using many types of it, and his powers are considered to be at least half of what Dracula's are, since the lord of darkness trained him personally. Alucard mastered many of Dracula's own abilities such as controlling fire, running at superhuman speeds, using metamorphosis, stealing souls etc. Alucard can summon many creatures via relic cards, such as an assisting fairy, an elemental spear-wielding demon, a fireball-shooting bat, a soul-stealing ghost and a powerful sword. He can shapeshift into many forms depending on his need, and was shown assuming that of a wolf, bat, and even mist to get to certain areas. With the aid of some relics, Alucard can enhance his shapeshifting, making, for example, his Wolf form run faster than a bullet, his mist form turn into a poison cloud, and his bat form gain the power to spit fireballs and use destructive sonar. It is speculated that he, like his father, has a "final form" that he can transform into, but refuses to as he does not want to be like Dracula in any way; this is supported by the fact that at random, Alucard will turn into a massive gargoyle statue when petrified, which is impervious to damage. However, even if this is true, there is no way to use the form in-game. The dhampir mastered a variety of weapons, but none as he mastered his mother's sword, which he sees as a family heirloom. He also inherited from her his shield that improves defense against all attacks, the armor that improves fire, ice and thunder elemental defense, and the Dragon Helmet, that scares enemies and lowers their defenses. The Twilight Cloak inherited from his father, increases defense and reduces flinching. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Castlevania Universe Category:Humanoids Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Bloodsuckers Category:Dhampirs Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Human Compatible Category:Hybrids Category:Human Variations Category:Characters Debuting in 1986 Category:Military Personnel Category:Characters Portrayed by Ian James Corlett Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Madden Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters Portrayed by Ryotaro Okiayu Category:Characters Portrayed by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters Portrayed by Robert Belgrade Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe